Guzelian
Guzelian is the main antagonist of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode War and Peace and War. He is leader of the Heeds, an alien species who are from a different galaxy with the intent on conquering Buzz Lightyear's galaxy through false means of offering peace and harmony. He was voiced by . Role Guzelian first appeared as a giant floating head, persuading both the Galactic Alliance and Planet Z that he was a supreme being and that the time for peace has come for the galaxy. His manipulations were strong enough to bring the LGMs and Grubs into his control, much to the ire of Buzz Lightyear and his archenemy Emperor Zurg. Guzelian convinced nearly everyone in the galaxy to change for peaceful ways, even other villains (such as Warp Darkmatter, the Hornets, the Brain Pods, Gravitina, Nos-4-A2, Wirewolf, XL, and Torque) couldn't resist his manipulations. This caused all of the galaxy's planets to dismantle their strongest weapons and defense systems. However, Buzz and Zurg still remain suspicious so they investigate throughout the edges of the galaxy, only to find out that the giant floating head was nothing more than a holographic projection to fool everyone in the galaxy to let their guard down as the Heed forces arrive on giant battleships shaped like asteroids. Revealing himself in person, Guzelian confesses to Buzz and Zurg that his desire for peace and his projections as a supreme being were nothing but ruses to cover his true plan for the Heeds to attack Capital Planet and Planet Z, therefore taking control of the entire galaxy. He even had to trick the LGMs and Grubs to respectively dismantle Star Command's strongest weapon (the Ultra Spire) and the Zurg Empire's strongest weapon (the Hyper Death Ray) so that there will be no one left to stop them. Content that his plan is close to success, Guzelian sends his Heed forces to kill both Buzz and Zurg to finalize their conquest, which finally forced both foes to work together. Eventually, Guzelian and his men manage to corner both Buzz and Zurg as they are about to finalize their invasion. Playing wise on this, Buzz deviously tricks Guzelian into revealing his plan as he quietly activates one of the projectors to broadcast the confession, leaving the entire galaxy to hear Guzelian's plot and realize what a complete megalomaniac he really is. Content with this, Buzz happily reveals that he activated the projector for everyone to hear Guzelian's plot; even Zurg is very impressed by Buzz's rare moment of deviousness and compliments him for it. Despite his plot being exposed, Guzelian gloats that all the galaxy's planets (including Capital Planet and Planet Z) will never restore their defense systems in time to stop the Heed armada. However, Buzz reveals that Zurg has previously found a weakness inside the armada's energy core that will cause a meltdown if damaged, and that Buzz already fired his weapon at the core per Zurg's instruction, much to Guzelian's shock. Cursing both Buzz and Zurg for ruining his plans, Guzelian and his forces are forced to evacuate in their escape pods while Buzz and Zurg escape to their separate ways before the armada explodes. With his plans foiled, Guzelian and his Heed forces retreat back to their galaxy, never to be seen again. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Propagandists Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Category:Superorganisms Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast Category:Military Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Con Artists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:One-Shot Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Contradictory Category:Obsessed Category:Supervillains Category:Inconclusive Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Game Changer